Episode 273
Introduction Hijikata receives a lottery ticket which turns out to be the winning ticket, worth 300,000,000 yen. Now he must fight Mohawk hallucinations, Gintoki (the real owner) and a Mohawk robber gang to keep it. Plot While visiting a small cigarette store to buy his Mayoboro cigarettes, the store owner gives Hijikata a ticket that was accidentally dropped by its owner. The skeptical Vice-Commander refuses but the owner still insists, saying that his world may change in doing so. Later that day, an off-duty Hijikata refuses to believe in the concept of luck and decides to get rid of the ticket. He is stopped by Kondou and Okita talking about today's winning ticket number; Okita reads it out and Hijikata is shocked to see that it matches the ticket he's holding. He panics, flees the compound and hides out in a café, over-smoking. Aware that the original owner may come back for the ticket, Hijikata decides that he should deposit the winnings and invest it in a "Mayonnaise Kingdom", where it can be reconverted at a later date. But when he steps outside the café, he finds himself in the middle of Edo ruins, surrounded by Mohawk punks who can detect his ticket (actually normal Edo with normal oblivious people). He panics and decides to attack the punks before they do the same, yet is stopped by Gintoki, to his horror. Gintoki tells Hijikata how in his rush, he had dropped a ticket and now laments the fact that it may have been the winner, asking if he knew anything about it. Horrified that it is Gintoki's ticket and still panicking over the Mohawks, Hijikata mentally refuses to give it to him. The officer sees the punk hallucinations starting to attack them both because of the ticket, so he drags Gintoki to hide (knocking the Yorozuya around along the way). The moment they stopped to rest, Gintoki berates Hijikata for his strange behavior. Hijikata realizes that they were illusions and quickly tries to leave the samurai to go to the bank. A suspicious Gintoki stops him and decides to accompany Hijikata to the bank, despite the officer's attempts to get rid of him. They both enter the bank to find it being robbed by Mohawks. Hijikata refuses to believe it until Gintoki tells him otherwise. As Hijikata panics about the ticket, Gintoki manipulates the situation so that he and the other hostages go free and Hijikata becomes their only hostage to make sure the (non-existent) police don't target the robbers. Gintoki almost gets away along with the ticket until Hijikata blurts out that Gintoki had 300 million yen, leading to both of them being captured. The two men are driven to another bank where Gintoki is threatened to withdraw his (non-existent) money, resulting in Gintoki robbing the bank. When the robbers are being chased by police, Gintoki accidentally drops the ticket at the police window, making Hijikata retrieve it as well as throw off the police. When the robbers confront a police barricade, while Gintoki and Hijikata were in the middle of a tug of war with the ticket, the group misinterprets their argument and plows through. Everyone is dropped off and goes their separate ways, with the impression of Gintoki and Hijikata being the robbers' leaders. Hijikata and Gintoki are chased by police and Hijikata, believing that the police were illusions, thinks the ticket was more trouble than it was worth. Hijikata tears up the ticket, with Gintoki agreeing with the officer's actions... as he had the stolen money with him and no longer needed it. When they start to argue again, they are blasted by Okita. Later, the soot covered duo lie to the captain about their involvement with the robbery. Okita refuses to take responsibility in destroying the 300 million yen and the sullen duo leave to pay back the money ... by buying lottery tickets. Characters *Hijikata Toushirou *Sakata Gintoki *Kondou Isao *Okita Sougo Trivia *300 million yen ≈ $2,501,565 *The Edo ruins and the Mohawk punks are parodies of the anime series Fist of the North Star. Category:Episodes